byronfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tigger's Clues with Clues
Tigger's Clues {| class="article-table" width="750px" !Episode !First Clue !Second Clue !Third Clue |- |"Snack Time" | style="background: cyan" |A Cup | style="background: magenta" |A Straw | style="background: yellow" |An Apple |- |"What Time is it For Tigger?" | style="background: black" |A Blanket | style="background: magenta" |A Book | style="background: cyan" |A Pillow |- |"Thomas's Birthday" | style="background: cyan" |A Map | style="background: magenta" |A Chest | style="background: yellow" |Gold |- |"Tigger's Story Time" | style="background: red" |Bricks | style="background: gray"|A Wolf | style="background: pink " |A Pig |- |"What Does Tigger Need?" | style="background: deeppink" |Bubbles | style="background: white" |A Towel | style="background: yellow" |Donald Duck |- |"Tigger's Favorite Song" | style="background: yellow" |A Duck | style="background: red" |A Barn | style="background: white" |A Tune |- |"Adventures in Art" | style="background: purple" |A Door | style="background: red" |A Window | style="background: red" |A Roof |- |"Tigger Goes to the Beach" | style="background: tan" |A Basket | style="background: white" |A Blanket | style="background: tan" |A Sandwich |- |"Pretend Time" | style="background: green" |A Wooden Stick | style="background: yellow" |A Bandage | style="background: orange" |A Stethoscope |- |"A Snowy Day" | style="background: orange" |A Carrot | style="background: black"|A Hat | style="background: white" |A Snowball |- |"The Trying Game" | style="background: red" |This Finished Picture | style="background: teal" |A Pencil | style="background: teal" |Tigger |- |"Tigger Wants to Play a Game" | style="background: aquamarine" |A Tape Player | style="background: brown" |A Tape Cassette | style="background: gold "|A Chair |- |"The Grow Show!" | style="background: brown" |Dirt | style="background: yellow" |A Watering Can | style="background: tan" |Seeds |- |"Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!" | style="background: yellow" |A Sun | style="background: turquoise" |Rain | style="background: black" |A Spider |- |"Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" | style="background: aqua" |A Moon | style="background: wheat" |A Cow | style="background: gray" |The Word "Jump" |- |"Winnie the Pooh Comes Over" | style="background: lime" |Candace | style="background: yellow" |A Smile | style="background: deepskyblue" |A Camera |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Make?" | style="background: goldenrod" |Macaroni | style="background: black" |A Frame | style="background: orange" |A Glue |- |"Tigger's News!" | style="background: white" |Phineas | style="background: gray" |Ferb | style="background: lavender" |A Bottle |- |"What Is Tigger Afraid Of?" | style="background: blue" |Drops of Water | style="background: silver" |A Cloud | style="background: pink" |This Sound Button |- |"What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?" | style="background: orange" |A Bowl | style="background: tan" |A Chair | style="background: sienna" |A Bear |- |"Candace Gets the Sniffles" | style="background: green" |A Spoon | style="background: red" |A Bowl | style="background: orange" |Vegetables |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Build?" | style="background: green" |A horn | style="background: red" |A Sheet | style="background: orange" |A Table |- |"Tigger's Senses!" | style="background: green" |A Box | style="background: red" |A Light | style="background: orange" |This Sound Note |- |"What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try?" | style="background: green" |Water | style="background: red" |Tape | style="background: orange" |Two Plastic Bottles |- |"What Does Tigger Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? | style="background: green" |Milk carton | style="background: red" |A paper towel roll | style="background: orange" |Green Red and Orange |- |"What Was Tigger's Dream About?" | style="background: Green" |A Leotard | style="background: red" |A Mat | style="background: orange" |Rolling |- |"Tigger's ABCs" | style="background: green" |A One | style="background: red" |A Grandfather Clock | style="background: orange" |A Mouse |- |"Math!" | style="background: green" |A Tomato | style="background: red" |A Circle | style="background: orange" |Cheese |- |"Tigger's Big Birthday" | style="background: red" | A Crayon | style="background: limegreen" |A book | style="background: midnightblue" |drawings |- Category:Lists Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links